Doubtful
by Killing perfection's lover
Summary: Chizuru isn't sure what to do, her normal life of simplicity is going down the drain and she can do nothing to stop it. Adding to that, Harada is avoiding her and she seems to be attracting odd visitors at odd times of the night. Really, all she wanted was to find her father...


(Author's rambles: **Spoiler alert! **Anyone who has not and wishes to play Sanosuke's game route should not proceed any further. I plan to use aspects from his route but I will deviate from it, making up things here and there. For anyone wondering, I plan to break off around chapter 5. Some of my choices are different so even if you've played, pick all of them so nothing is spoiled.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuoki or its characters

Chapter 1

Being told you were a demon and seeing it in action were two different things. For Chizuru, it was an overwhelming and horrifying experience.

Harada refused to look at her nor her bloody shoulder. Instead, he put some distance between them, mumbled some words and left, but not before his little tantrum. And whenever she tried to speak to him, he left, saying some poorly thought up excuse. It was clear he was avoiding her.

The thought only seemed to increase her misery.

Shiranui's words continued to haunt her. Would the Shinsengumi grow to hate her? They knew her to be a demon but if she demonstrated supernatural strength or inhuman healing, they'd be wary of her.

'Like Harada.' Her mind supplied and she winced. Whenever he was with Heisuke or Shinpachi, that's all they'd ever talk about. His defeat, and both she and Harada would tense up. Then they'd try to cheer him up, calling Shiranui a monster, someone inhuman.

Although they didn't know it, each insult of his abilities hit her with an unimaginable wave of despair and fear.

Sanan-san did nothing to help either. Each evening, he'd come to her room, trying to persuade her to join the Fury Corps. He'd praise her abilities as a demon but she only felt all the more different.

Her dream of a peaceful life was slipping away. As a demon she was shunned, but as a female demon she was pursued. Love was quickly becoming a fading dream, and so was her endurance to the ever piling stress.

OoO

Unknown to even Hijikita and Saito, Shiranui began to pay her nightly visits, right after Sanan-san. At first, she considered calling out for help but his words stopped her.

"Do you really want to hear _more_ talk of us demons as monsters?"

Any words of help abruptly died on her tongue, and she remained silent. Still, she was wary. He was a rowdy person, and easily set off. "Why... Why're you here?" She asked, tightening her grip on the broom she had been using to sweep.

He saw and laughed. "A broom, really? Again, that doesn't mean shit to a demon."

She frowned. He was ignoring her question.

He leaned against the tree, smirking. "You're so timid, you know that? Pathetic."

Chizuru bristled but lowered her broom. "Do you intend to kidnap me for Kazama?" She cautiously asked.

He scowled. "Seriously?" And began to trek toward her. She took three steps back, beginning to regret asking.

**Splash! **

"I wouldn't lift a finger for that asshole."

Startled, she could only gape.

"Are you gonna get up or sit in the water all day, stupid?"

She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and sighed. However rude he was, she was still frightened of him and couldn't summon the courage to reprimand him. So she stumbled out of the pond, shivering, and glanced at him.

He looked bored but his earlier rambling perked her interest.

"You don't like Kazama?"

He scoffed, crossing his arms, replying "The guy's an asshole, hellbent on world domination." The new tidbit of information surprised her more than she could say, and instead opted for listening quietly. "What?" He grumbled. "Just because I work for the prick doesn't mean I hafta like him."

Hearing him talk of Kazama in such a way confused her, surprised her. Just as she was going to ask another question, he was gone, leaving her to blink at the suddenly empty spot.

"Chizuru?"

She turned to the sound, "Heisuke?" He nearly ran to her. "You're soaking wet!" He exclaimed. "What happened?"

Excuses bubbled up within her, but too overwhelmed to lie, she chose the one closest to the truth.

"I fell into the pond." She mumbled, somewhat embarrassed. He grabbed the broom from her hands. "Chizuru, you klutz, you're gonna catch a cold. Go inside!" He practically yelled, ushering her inside.

She couldn't help but glance back. Shiranui's visit had been unexpected, scary even, but her curiosity won out

She wanted to see him again.

End of Chapter 1

(Author's rambles: It sounds as if Chizuru is developing an interest in a certain demon. She is, just not romantically. I'm not sure if I do want some small hints of her and Shiranui, but this will be a ChizuruxSanosuke pairing in the end. Drop me a review with your thoughts.)

Ja Ne,

Killing Perfection's Lover


End file.
